The invention relates to a restraint system, in particular for a motor vehicle.
German Patent documents DE 10 2007 052 246 A1 and DE 10 2007 022 925 A1 disclose restraint systems in the form or airbags that comprise a support structure that can be moved from a stowage position into a restraint position. This support structure is formed from a plurality of flexible tubular elements which, when triggered in an accident, are filled with a medium and thereby unfolded or enlarged. A covering arranged outside or inside the support structure or that fills individual partitions between the individual tubular elements of the support structure is unfolded together with the support structure as the latter is transferred from the stowage position into the restraint position and surrounds a restraint volume. In order to ensure that the covering can unfold quickly and that no partial vacuum is generated within the restraint volume, at least one ventilation opening is provided within the covering, via which opening a medium, such as ambient air, can enter the covering during the movement into the restraint position. As soon as the restraint system is in its restraint position, a person hitting the system is essentially accommodated by the corresponding displacement of the medium, in particular the ambient air, within the restraint volume.
A particularly important aspect of such restraint systems is—as explained above—that the respective medium, in particular the ambient air, has to be able to flow into the covering very fast, so that the formation of a partial vacuum within the covering is preferably prevented.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a restraint system in which the restraint volume bounded by the covering can be supplied with a medium, in particular ambient air, particularly well while the restraint system moves from the stowage position into the restraint position.
In accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention at the least one ventilation opening is provided within a housing that at least partially accommodates the support structure and the covering in the stowage position. In other words: at least one and preferably a plurality of ventilation openings is/are provided in the housing accommodating the covering and the support structure. It has been found that such ventilation openings can be integrated into the housing of the restraint system particularly easily in order to prevent any significant partial vacuum when generating the restraint volume provided by the covering, thereby ensuring a fast erection of the restraint system or airbag.
It is further advantageous if the covering is open in the region of the housing, sections of the housing forming the covering. As the covering is open in the region of the housing, the medium, in particular the ambient air, can flow via the housing into the covering or the restraint system respectively in a simple way.
Alternatively, the covering can be closed in the region of the housing and as a consequence has at least one ventilation opening that corresponds to one or more ventilation openings within the housing of the restraint system. Although ventilation openings are now required both within the housing and within the covering, the flow into the covering or the restraint system respectively can in this way be controlled particularly well.